


Dick Chicken

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, College, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: The last thing Scott McCall would ever do to himself is willingly abstain from sex.But he's also not about to let his boyfriend win.





	1. angry dragon

It wasn’t exactly a secret Scott was completely disinterested in seeing the trippy, superhero movie currently playing at their local theatre. He had no idea who this "doctor" guy was and wasn't nearly blazed enough for some of the visuals. Still, when he'd started dating Stiles, Scott had promised himself he'd try to entertain some of the weird stuff Stiles was into. 

Scott had always known how obsessed Stiles was with superheroes - particularly Batman and Spiderman. He hadn't realized Stiles's obsession meant they had to see every single superhero movie Marvel and DC released.

Still, he hadn't gone into the movie expecting his current situation. That is, he wasn't expecting Stiles to unzip his jeans twenty minutes after the movie started, place one hand over Scott’s mouth to hush him, and lower his face until his lips were wrapped around Scott’s cock. He could feel it hardening in the heat of Stiles’s mouth, suddenly paying quite a bit of attention.

While all sorts of trippy images were flashing across the movie screen, all Scott could think about were Stiles’s lips stretching for him and his tongue rubbing up a throbbing vein. His fingers squeezing the base of Scott’s dick like he’d memorized the exact amount of pressure Scott needed to lose himself.

A short gasp escaped, despite Stiles’s fingers covering his mouth. His lips parted ever so slightly and Stiles immediately took advantage, slipping his digits in for Scott to suck on. Scott’s lips closed around them eagerly, pulling them slightly further into his mouth and letting his tongue lick against the pads of Stiles’s fingers.

Keen as he obviously was, Stiles was very wet and very loud. Which, while insanely hot, made Scott extremely thankful they were at least in the last row of the theatre. Even if he knew the few rows in front of them had to know what was going on. Part of him wanted to shush Stiles, or slow him down, or get him to quit until they could get to the safety of their apartment. But it seemed every time an actual word threatened to come out of his mouth, Stiles would suck especially hard or dip his tongue along the frenulum or any of the other small gestures he knew took Scott to the very edge.

His hands were clawing the armrests by the time Stiles pulled almost all the way off and focused his efforts on Scott’s sensitive head. Through the slits his eyes had become, Scott could just make out Stiles’s head bobbing ever so slightly, not quite letting go but barely touching the shaft. Scott could feel the heat pooling in his gut and before he could stop it, his body jolted in the seat as a wave washed over him. Ahead of him, one of the characters in the movie let out a weird scream.

Wait. That noise wasn’t from anyone in the movie.

Scott’s eyes flung open and he opened his mouth, releasing Stiles’s hand. The pained expression on Stiles’s face as he jerked his hand to his own chest told Scott what he already suspected. Just to be sure, he reached a free hand up and felt where his fangs had dropped. Right into Stiles’s soft, bony, human fingers.

Panicked, he stood up quickly and pulled his jeans up, following Stiles out of the theatre. Stiles was mumbling all sorts of obscenities - most of them made up and involving some form of the word “fuck” - as they walked through the mostly-empty hallway and into the bathroom.

Scott furrowed his brow, even as he continued to follow Stiles, “I am so sorry, dude. We should definitely get you to the hospital, though. You’re going to need stitches.”

“No duh,” Stiles went to one of the sinks and turned the faucet on, “But before we do that, I’d like to get some of this off my face,” He gestured to the layer of spunk covering almost the entire right side of his face.

“Holy shit,” Scott’s eyes widened, “I am so sorry. For that. Too.”

“It’s - This part of the whole thing I can deal with. I’ve had your come on my face before,” He ignored the way Scott’s face blushed, “I’m just glad you didn’t get any in my eye this time. But I’d still like to get this off before it dries.”

His bloodied hand was shaking even as he ran it under the faucet to splash water on his face. Scott, needing to be helpful, grabbed a wad of paper towels and handed it to Stiles. Then, as his boyfriend was drying his face off, Scott placed a hand on the wrist of Stiles’s injured hand, trying to draw some of the pain away.

If it helped, Stiles didn’t give any indication, simply dropping the used towels into the garbage can, save one wad of paper towels he pressed against his still-bleeding fingers. Scott groaned and followed him, unsure how to properly apologize.

Nearly everyone in the lobby stared at them as they walked out. Not that Scott could blame them, no doubt the employees there had an idea of what they’d been doing before he’d---. And they were still a spectacle with Stiles bleeding all over himself. At least his red hoodie made the blood a little bit less obvious.

Scott waited until they were out in the parking lot to start talking again, “I really am sorry, Stiles, I didn’t mean for that to happen, you know that ri-”

Stiles spun around, “Look, Scott. I know, okay? I know you and I know what you’re like and I know you wouldn’t do something like this on purpose. But my hand is throbbing and bleeding and I just want to get to the hospital and call it a night,” He reached into his pocket for his keys, tossing them to Scott, “Will you please drive?”

Scott’s eyes widened, “You want me to dri- Yeah, yeah, okay. Yeah, I can definitely drive.”

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent. Scott could hear whimpers coming intermittently from Stiles’s side of Roscoe and tried to draw out pain when he could. Which wasn’t as often as he wanted, considering he was trying to drive as carefully as possible.

They were both silent as they sat in the waiting room. Scott kept his mouth shut while a nurse  - who thankfully wasn’t his mom - stitched up Stiles’s wounds. He sat quietly when Stiles fed them a false story of a random dog attacking him and Scott narrowly saving him. The nurse smiled at Scott and it made him feel even worse.

He didn’t break his silence until the nurse went to get Stiles a prescription for pain medicine, “Really Stiles, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to do to make this up to you,” The words flew out of his mouth as soon as the door swung shut.

Stiles huffed, “Can you just - please - try showing some self-control?”

Scott was sure his surprise showed on his face, “Excuse me?”

“I'm not trying to be a dick, but if it's not your fangs then it's your claws digging into my skin or you slamming me into walls…” Stiles trailed off, shaking his head, “Don't get me wrong, some of it is pretty hot. It can just be a little much for my fragile human body.”

Scott’s stomach dropped, “Am I...Do I...Is it really that bad?”

Stiles waved him off with his uninjured hand, “Like I said, it’s not always bad. Just, y’know, try to be careful or something. Maybe use some of that control you’re so fond of teaching.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll-” Scott tilted his head and thought for a second, “Wait. We wouldn’t be here if you ever used even an iota of self-control.”

“Iota?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Was that on your Word-A-Day calendar?”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Besides tonight, even. Have you forgotten last week when we nearly got into an accident on the bike? Because you had your hands down my jeans while I was trying to steer?”

“Hey! You were wearing those dark jeans I like! At least I waited until we were out of class.”

Scott’s eyebrows went up, “Yeah. Considering it was only three days after you almost got us kicked out of our bio lecture.”

“The lecture was boring,” Stiles shrugs.

“For you!”

“Well, yeah.”

“So boring you couldn’t keep your mouth off my neck?”

“Obviously.”

“Stiles! Can you just admit you’re not completely innocent here?”

“Alright!” Stiles puts his hands up, “Okay. Maybe we both need a little self-control.”

Scott sighed and deflated a bit, “Maybe we should take a break from each other.”

“Whoa, that’s not-”

“Just a breather. Nothing permanent. We’ll still be around each other, we just won’t-”

He stopped talking when the nurse came back in. Scott listened intently as she explained how to re-bandage Stiles’s wounds and when to take any pain medication. After handing over extra bandages and gauze and repeating the instructions, she left the room again. Somehow more silent than when she entered.

A small sigh from Stiles cracked the quiet, “So you’re saying zero fucking. Until…”

Scott shrugged, “I guess until we…”

“Right,” Stiles shook his head, then smirks, “Fuck, why don’t we make a little contest out of it?”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles leaned forward a little, “Let’s see who can keep their cool the longest. Y’know, see who has better  _ self-control _ .”

“Really? You sure you want to do that?”

“I do. Might as well have a little fun with this. Since we won’t be having much fun otherwise.”

“Stiles. It won’t be the end of the world if we’re not all over each other all the time.”

“Whatever, I guess now is when you take me home and don’t ravage me,” He hopped down from the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Scott twirled the keys, “Don’t worry, I think this’ll be good for us.”


	2. flying camel

It was not good. 

Not only was it not good, it was probably the worst idea Scott had ever had. That included going out into the woods to find a dead body when he was a teenager. Which, technically, had been Stiles’s idea. So this was officially the worst idea either of them had ever had. 

Not to mention, he had no idea why he was going along with the stupid wager.

They hadn’t taken the time to decide what exactly one of them would win, but bragging rights alone were enough of a reason for Stiles to keep doing the whole thing. Which means Scott had to keep doing the whole thing. Even if he hated it more every single day. 

Stiles, of course, absolutely refused to play fair. From the night at the hospital onward, he’d decided to stop wearing anything when he went to bed. Which Scott was dealing with by sleeping on their sofa. So Stiles countered by walking around their tiny apartment in nothing but a bathrobe  he refused to tie shut. 

To Scott’s chagrin, Stiles had also started working out more. Funny he would choose then to start, considering Scott had been pushing him to take better care of himself for years. But Scott wasn’t fooled, since Stiles would often come back to their apartment covered in sweat and walk around for what seemed like an eternity in his mesh shorts before finally taking a shower. It got to the point where Scott couldn’t go into the kitchen without being overwhelmed by what seemed like a concentrated form of Stiles’s sweat. 

Scott didn’t know how to retaliate, so he just started spending more time at the library instead. He needed to focus on studying anyway, with finals coming up in a few weeks. The relative quiet among the stacks of books should have be soothing, but Scott still struggled to pay attention to his textbooks and notes. Every once in awhile, he’d find some stupid doodle Stiles had reached over and drawn in class while Scott was trying to pay attention and his focus would be lost all over again.

Still, it was marginally easier than being forced to tamp himself down every time Stiles walked past him. To be honest, Scott had expected the whole thing to be a little bit easier. With the way Stiles usually acted, Scott figured he’d call the whole thing off after a day or two. Instead, here was Scott, sitting next to the Reproductive Biology shelf in the library, and trying not to get aroused by Stiles’s stupid drawing of a dickfish next to his own notes about cellular regeneration.

Next to him, his phone vibrated, shuddering him out of his thoughts. He was about to ignore it when he noticed who was calling. Lydia. It would have to be something important. He gathered his things and hustled out of the huge building, calling Lydia back as soon as he exited the doors.

“Scott,” Her tone is terse.

“Um. Hey Lyds. Everything okay?”

“You tell me, Scott.”

“I…-”

“Do you know how many emails I’ve received in the past year from Stiles?”

“Uh...I have no idea. We don’t really-”

“Two. And how many do you think I’ve received in the past week?”

Scott sighed, “More than two?”

“Nineteen.”

“What? About what?”

“Stiles’s favorite thing. Asking my opinion about things I don’t care about. Mostly about every unsolved crime in California, which he is steadfastly investigating.”

Scott ran a hand down his face, “He sent you his slideshow about the Zodiac killer.”

“Among others.”

“Right. Have you said anything?”

“I - Look, I’m not going to be the one who crushes Stiles by telling him I don’t care about his interests. However weird they may be. I’m calling you,” Her voice took on a faux-sweetness Scott was unfortunately familiar with, “Because I’d like to know why he isn’t talking to you about this...stuff.”

“We...uh,” Scott groaned, “We’re kinda taking a break right now.”

“You’re. What.”

“Look, Lydia, I’m not going to give you details-”

“Thank you.”

“-Just, just...we’re okay. It’s just that everything is kinda intense right now and we realized that, maybe…”

“So you two are keeping your hands off each other until you figure out a way to be normal about having your hands all over each other.”

“Basically. Yeah.”

“Well,” Lydia paused, “As annoyed as I seem, I do care about you guys. You’re my friends, Scott. And if either of you need me -  _ actually _ need me, not just want to show me articles about murder victims - I’m always here.”

“Thanks, Lydia,” Scott smiled.

“And if either of you messes this up, I’ll sic Kira on you.”

“What!”

“K bye!”

Lydia hung up before he could say anything. It was a worthy threat and she knew it. The last thing Scott wanted was to worry Kira, whose adorably campy belief in true love would guarantee her visiting and trying to fix his and Stiles’s relationship. They weren’t at that point, they’d be fine.

Scott hoped.

 

***

 

That weekend, after one of the most excruciating weeks of his life, Scott jumped at the chance for the two of them to head back to Beacon Hills. He needed to be around familiar faces, and he knew Stiles needed the same thing. The ride there was awkward, not unlike their ride to the hospital - which seemed like an eternity ago for Scott. He kept taking glances at Stiles, whose knuckles were stark white from gripping the steering wheel.

“So,” Stiles drew the vowel out, “How was  _ your _ week?”

Scott shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant, “Tried to do some studying for my advanced bio final, but I didn’t get much done.”

“You shouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Why? Dude, I have to pass this class for my major. They’re not offering it again for another three semesters.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You’ve got, like, one of the highest grades in the class, dude. Despite my…”

“Distractions?” Scott grinned.

“Yeah, those.”

Scott bit his lip, “Speaking of, Lydia called me the other day.”

“Oh, did she?” His voice sounded choked.

“Yeah, apparently she’s been getting a bunch of emails from some nerd obsessed with cold cases.”

“Hey! Cold cases are  _ interesting _ . Have you ever looked at some of the case files for them?”

“Only the ones you’ve shown me,” Scott paused, “Not that I’m jealous, but why so many emails?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know, man. It felt weird to bother you with them. This whole thing has me…”

“Walking around the apartment nude?”

“Hey man,” Stiles smiled big, “I like winning.”

“Just because we’re doing this whole stupid thing doesn’t mean we have to ignore each other.”

“You can always call the whole thing off right now,” Stiles lifted one hand off the steering wheel and waggled his fingers right above Scott’s thigh.

“And so can you,” Scott shifted in the seat to spread his legs a little wider.

Stiles huffed and swore under his breath, “So I guess we’re still doing this.”

“Guess so,” Scott ran a hand down his face and looked out the window.

 

***

 

By the time Derek invited him for a run on Saturday morning, Scott felt like all the tension in his body was threatening to burst him at the seams. He’d hadn’t seen Stiles since being dropped off at his house the night before, but it seemed like everything in his backpack reeked of him. Frustrated, Scott had washed all of his clothes before going to sleep, mostly as a way of preventing himself from burying his face into Stiles’s scent.

Racing through the forest, though, Scott could let his thoughts go primal. With trees whizzing past him on both sides - and Derek pushing the pace - all Scott’s mind focused on was the steadiness of his breath, the obstacles around him, and the burn in his muscles. He didn’t have to think about his college courses, the stupid bet he’d agreed to, or how beautiful each mole looked on Stiles’s stupid body. Or how he knew the exact location of each one.

His favorite part was always when they broke through the tree line and made it to the top of one of the mountains. From there, they could see miles in every direction, until the horizon got hazy. It was a view that always took his breath away and reminded him of the wonder of the little town he loved. Worth the soreness he was feeling in one of his thighs.

Derek sat down on the short grass, his arms resting on his bent knees, and nodded for Scott to follow. The ground was cool, damp still from the morning dew. His sweaty skin appreciated the temperature change.

“So,” Derek started, looking anywhere but at Scott, “I hate that I have to ask this but, how are you and Stiles...doing.”

Scott huffed, “Is it that obvious.”

“He’s been texting me five or six times a day all week. Making sure everything here is fine. Checking up on his dad. Asking me if I’ve heard about obscure cryptids.”

“In his defense, you usually have.”

“Fair. Did something happen between you two?”

“It’s honestly the absolute stupidest thing. A bet. Like we’re in some 90’s teen movie or something.”

“Did...did one of you lose a bet or something?”

“Not yet,” Scott groaned, already knowing how dumb it would sound explaining the whole thing to another person, especially Derek, “We had an...incident last week and Stiles got hurt. There was an argument, we both think the other could use a little more...restraint.”

Derek made a face, “I feel like I’m getting details of your sex life I never asked for.”

“No no no no, it’s not like a BDSM thing. We’re not into that - well sometimes - but not this time.”

“More stuff I didn’t want to know.”

“Sorry! Anyways, so now there’s a stupid bet going. Whoever can last the longest without...you know….wins.”

Derek nodded, “How dirty has Stiles been playing?”

“He’s finally taken an interest in physical fitness when he’s not walking around our apartment nearly-naked.”

“Whoa. That’s about what I expected.”

“Yeah, the whole thing sucks.”

“So why don’t you call it off? Honestly, you sound pretty miserable. And Stiles has far too much free time on his hands.”

“I can’t just let him win, he’s just as much at fault here as I am. We’re banned from ever going back to the mall arcade because-”

“Stop. I know you think I want to know, but I really, really don’t.”

Scott sighed, “So what do I do?”

Derek pursed his lips and gave him a look, “Have a talk about boundaries and respect like actual adults.”

“Ew. That sounds painful and awful.”

“Fine. As long as the two of you realize the only people you’re hurting with this are yourselves.”

“I know. Trust me.”

“Actually, I take that back. You’re hurting me, too. If I get one more text from Stiles about Bigfoot-”

“I get it. No worries, I’ll figure something out.”

Derek huffed and stood up, “In my experience, discussing the situation is always a good place to start.”

He stood up and ran off, leaving Scott wondering how he ever got to a point in his life where Derek Hale was giving him relationship advice. Decent relationship advice, even.


	3. doomcopta

The rest of the weekend was mostly uneventful. They both spent as much time with their respective parents as possible -  which meant Scott spent more time than he’d have liked up at Beacon Memorial since his mom rarely ever got a day of - and seldom texted the other. Scott still made sure they exchanged ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’ texts and Stiles texted him to let him know when he was on his way to pick him back up, but there wasn’t much else.

On the way back to college, Scott still wasn’t sure what to say, or where to start. Logically, he knew Derek had a point. This whole thing wasn’t getting them anywhere. Except maybe Celibate City, Scott’s  _ least _ favorite place to be.

And it wasn’t like he’d really learned anything about controlling himself or his behavior. Every time he glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, all he could think about was absolutely laying waste to him as soon as one of them called the bet off. Even just watching Stiles absentmindedly chew on his fingernails during the drive made Scott want to end the whole thing. If only he was ready to admit defeat.

 

***

 

The shower was running when Scott got back early from his morning class. Not that it was surprising, given Stiles newfound penchant for running a few miles each day, but Scott couldn’t help but notice he could hear more than just the spraying water. He didn’t mean to listen, in fact he actively tried not to, but he couldn’t help his ears picking up the strayest whisper escaping from beneath the shower’s cascade-

“ _ Scott _ .”

He bumped into the coffee table, sending the few textbooks in his hands crashing to the ground. From where he was standing, he could hear the shower being hurriedly turned off and Stiles stumbling his way out of the bathroom. A stream of “fucks” barely mumbled under his breath.

When Stiles finally came into view, the first thing Scott noticed was the fact he was still dripping wet. Completely naked except for a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. His face was bright red, his mouth open in a silent gasp of humiliation.

“Dude, I am so sorry, I didn’t think you’d be home for another hour or so.”

Scott narrowed his eyes, “Seriously? You’ve been playing dirty this entire time and I haven’t complained about it  _ once _ or retaliated or anything. So what, was this was your latest effort at trying to break me?”

“No, dude. No no no no. This, unfortunately, was completely organic. The embarrassment you’re seeing on my face is 100% real.”

“In that case,” Scott shook his head, “That’s definitely cheating.”

“ _ Cheating? _ No fucking way dude. We never said no jacking.”

“I think it should have been obvious. I haven’t.”

“Well good for you but we never  _ said _ anything it.”

“Jesus, Stiles. Fine, from now on, no jacking it. No touching ourselves in any sort of way.”

Stiles groaned, exasperated, “You know what? This is fucking stupid. This is, by far, the worst idea we’ve ever had.”

“Agreed.”

“So why are we still doing this?”

Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not even sure I know anymore, bruh.”

Stiles paused for a second, face tilted downward in thought, water still dripping all over the carpet, “Okay,” He muttered after a moment, “This is ending right now. I’m so tired  of this and it’s only been a week,” He shifted back up to look Scott dead in the eye, “Get your clothes off.”

“...What?”

“Yep,” He gestured towards Scott’s outfit, “Remove. Off, now.”

Scott complied, slowly pulling his shirt off, “Why?”

“Because we’re going to end this,” Stiles flung his towel down as Scott unbuttoned his shorts, “Efficiently.”

“I don’t know if I’m following…”

“Look,” Stiles stepped closer while Scott slipped his shoes off, “We can keep this whole thing going forever because we’re both stubborn as fuck, or we can stand here, in the raw, and wait for something to happen. First one to succumb to all the sexiness across from them, loses.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “So we’re basically playing Dick Chicken.”

“Yeah sure,” Stiles shrugged, “Whatever you wanna call it. But we’re here until one of us decides to finally give up.”

To his surprise, Scott didn’t feel as exposed as he thought he probably should. Considering he was standing completely bare, in the middle of their dorm room, in the middle of the afternoon  Maybe it was because Stiles was across from him, also nude. Tauntingly nude.

His neck and chest were still flushed red from his...activities...in the shower. There was no way Scott was allowing his eyes to tread any lower than Stiles’s chest, knowing Stiles still had to be at least half-hard and he wasn’t ready to see that. Just yet.

Instead, he focused on the upper part of Stiles’s torso. One thing Scott had always admired was the gorgeous lean-ness of Stiles’s body. He was muscular, sure, but Stiles’s had a swimmer’s body, all broad shoulders and tiny waist and long...thighs. It was a nice complement to the bulkiness of Scott’s body, he loved the way they fit together.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand there, watching Stiles’s chest rise and fall while droplets of water trailed their way down his pale skin.  Stiles’s eyes were half-lidded and dark, his mouth slightly parted. There was no way either of them was lasting much longer.

It didn’t take long before they were both nearly erect, bobbing close to each other and nearly touching. Scott felt like all he’d have to do was lean forward the slightest bit for them to make contact. And he really wanted to.

“This is stupid,” Came tumbling out of Scott’s mouth and he lurched forward.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, meeting him halfway as their lips smashed together.

Scott’s hands were on Stiles’s wet skin in an instant, sliding up his arms, across his shoulders, and around his back. He could feel Stiles’s blunt nails digging into his flank, pulling him closer. There was a rush every time they brushed against each other, both of them oversensitive and wanting.

They kissed slowly, needy, tongues barely grazing the other. Lips sliding gently, like they were savoring the other. Scott kept himself from hungrily chasing Stiles’s taste the way he desperately wanted to.

In a way, it reminded him of the desperate way they’d kissed for the first time, in senior year of high school. Back then, there had been more teeth and a lot more tongue, but the need to devour was near-identical. Of course, this time they were a lot more sober and there wasn’t a question of intentions.

Stiles slid one hand up to the back of Scott’s neck, “Such a fucking stupid idea,” He exhaled out between the glide of their mouths.

“Worst idea ever,” Scott agreed, barely nodding his head as he focused on running his hands along as much of Stiles’s skin as possible.

“Hey,” Stiles nudged him a bit with his nose, “Bedroom?”

Scott sucked in his bottom lip, “Yeah.”

Stiles dragged his nails through Scott’s hair, digging them in as he maneuvered backwards down the hallway. Scott shifted his attention to Stiles’s jaw and neck, wanting to mark up as much of his pale skin as possible. Every time he dragged his teeth or tugged on one of Stiles’s moles, a small gasp escaped above him.

“You know what I was thinking about? In the shower, before you got home?”

A mumbled vaguely inquisitive noise was all Scott could muster, too focused on sucking a bruise into Stiles’s collarbone.

“How much I missed you. Like, specifically, if you must know, how much I really missed fucking you,” Scott bit down a little harder than usual and Stiles moaned obscenely before continuing, “Taking my time taking you the fuck apart. Watching you struggle for more. Seeing the way your whole body lights up under me., There is seriously nothing hotter than being inside you, knowing what I’m doing to you…”

When Scott released Stiles’s skin, after licking over the bitten parts, he realized they’d somehow made it to the bedroom without bumping into anything. A sure miracle, considering how blissed out Stiles already looked. Scott went in for another kiss, but Stiles spun them and pushed Scott down on the bed. A bed he was more than grateful to be on after a week of an slouchy couch.

Stiles clambered over him, straddling his hips and rubbing his hands down Scott’s chest, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Scott smiled, laying his arms over his head.

“So you’re cool if I…”

“Well you described it so well, I feel like it’d be wrong not to.”

Stiles grinned, biting his bottom lip, “I’m very persuasive.”

Scott gave an aborted thrust against Stiles, “Well, you’ve persuaded me, what do you plan on doing about it?”

The whine that escaped Stiles’s mouth was anything but dignified, “You know I’m going to absolutely wreck you, right. Like, even with that little healing factor you’ve got, you still won’t be walking for awhile. Completely immobile. For hours.”

“Promises, promises,” Scott winked, “And yet here I remain, unravaged.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he shifted his weight to rummage in the bottom drawer of their nightstand. It was full of lots of good things, but there was one specific item he was looking for. Which of course meant it was lying underneath a haphazard pile of toys.

“Hah!” Stiles exulted as he centered himself again, hand firmly wrapped around the plastic bottle of sloshing liquid.

After setting the bottle on their comforter, Stiles rested his palms back on Scott’s abdomen, “Sorry, I’ve uh...I might have missed this. A little bit.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, “It’s been a week.”

“Oh!” Stiles’s eyes went wide, “So I guess you’d be cool if I just went and made myself a sandwich? Maybe watch some TV?”

“No!” Scott shouted, reaching up to grab onto Stiles’s forearms, “I mean, why do that? We’re already here. Y’know.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sucked in his bottom lip, “That’s what I thought,” He grinned as he shifted between Scott’s legs, “Now spread ‘em, big boy.”

Scott complied, chuckling. A smirk grew on Stiles’s face as he uncapped the bottle and poured oily liquid into his hand. He rubbed it between his thumb and fingers, warming it before moving between Scott’s legs. His free hand ran up and down Scott’s taut side, dragging his nails ever so slightly against Scott’s warm skin.

The touch was still chilly, but warmed almost instantly as Stiles circled his opening. It only took the lightest bit of pressure before Scott could feel him slip inside. He reached up and gripped the headboard, already feeling the prick of his claws slipping out.

Stiles didn’t wait long before slipping a second finger in, sliding deep inside Scott with his long digits. Keening, Scott spread his legs further apart and tilted his hips up to give Stiles better access. His mouth opened in a grunted gasp when Stiles lightly grasped his, until then, neglected cock. It was the smallest bit of pressure, just enough to refocus Scott’s attention while a third, slick finger spread him open further.

Embarrassing, needy noises spilled from Scott’s lips while he jerked his hips along with Stiles’s movements. His eyes fluttered shut and he arched his back, desperate for as much contact as he could get. He wanted - no  _ needed _ \- Stiles’s hands all over him, around him, inside of him.

Actually, at the moment, he could really use something else inside of him.

“Stiles,” He whined, “I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” Stiles paused, looking up and meeting Scott’s blissed gaze.

It’s all Scott can do to nod in affirmation, lazily grinning as Stiles pulled his fingers out and immediately began repositioning himself. Before he could get used to the feeling of emptiness, Stiles was slicked up and lining himself up.

He pushed in slightly, stretching Scott further around the plump head of his cock. The look of pure ecstasy on Stiles’s face gave Scott chills. Stiles exhaled deeply and paused before he was all the way in, grabbing Scott by his muscular thighs and nearly bending him in half.

Scott dragged his groan out as Stiles pushed the rest of the way into him and planted his hands on either side of Scott. Their noses were inches apart, but Stiles didn’t do anything to close the distance. Instead, they locked eyes, blinking slowly at the other, while Stiles waited for Scott to adjust.

After a beat, Stiles lowered until he could drag his nose along Scott’s crooked jaw, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Scott exhaled out.

“Good. Keep your hands on the headboard and brace yourself. Because,” Stiles nips the soft flesh of his neck, “I meant it when I said I was going to fucking wreck you.”

Scott wrapped his ankles around Stiles’s back, “You better deliver then.”

He could feel Stiles’s smile against his neck before running his hands up Scott’s back to grip onto his shoulders. Scott’s grip on the glossy wood tightened as he felt Stiles slide out. A soft nuzzle next to his ear was the only warning Scott got before Stiles started pummeling into him.

Every jerk of Stiles’s hips filled him deeper and deeper. The angle Stiles was bending him into felt like being split in half. It was nearly intoxicating

His own cock was trapped between them, benefiting from the stimulation of Stiles’s abdomen each thrust. It had been too long, he knew it, especially when he could already feel his gut start to tighten even though Stiles had barely started.

It was pretty obvious he wasn’t alone. Stiles was busy marking up Scott’s shoulders and chest, hungrily running his tongue and teeth over every inch of skin he could reach. By the time he reached Scott’s nipple and bit down -  his tongue lapping across the perked skin - the overstimulation felt like his skin was turning inside out.

When he came, he could have sworn it started at his toes. The shout that flew out of his mouth was so loud he was fairly certain every neighbor in a five mile radius heard him. There were definitely deep scratches in the headboard, even deeper from his claws still clenched into the wood.

Stiles drove into him a few more times - each thrust more stuttered than the last - before plunging in one final time, digging his fingers into the mattress and filling Scott. His arms shook until he was forced to pull out and collapse beside Scott with a grunt. There was a layer of spunk covering his belly and Scott could feel come leaking out of him onto the mattress. It was the best feeling he’d had in a week.

While he was still trying to catch his breath, he heard the click of a lighter next to him. The sound of the crackle of paper told him all he needed to know. After another inhale, he felt Stiles tap against his hand and reached out for the offered joint. He inhaled deeply, letting the burn flow through his chest. It helped ground him; settle him.

Stiles coughed a little, “So that was long overdue.”

“Definitely,” Scott exhaled, “We still...we kinda...We can’t not talk about this, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles turned on his side.

“Look, I got some...advice. From Derek.”

“You told Derek what was going on?”

“He pretty much figured it out, we’re not exactly subtle. Well, you aren’t.”

“Says the boy who lived in the library for week.”

Scott chuckled, “Alright, alright. True,” He passed the joint back, “For real though, Derek suggested like, a boundaries talk. I think. Something like that.”

“Oh, I get it, like, maybe no more hand stuff while we’re on the bike. Or while we’re in a lecture.”

“That’s a good start. And I’ll...y’know...start keeping better control of my...you know.”

Stiles took a deep drag, then handed the joint to Scott, “But like, on the other hand. I kinda like you being a little rough. And I really like public sex. I don’t want to be a dick, but I’d be pretty bummed if we just quit doing all that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott exhaled slowly, watching the smoke curl, “I guess I agree with you there. Maybe uh, maybe we have a safe word or something? Like, something easy to remember if I’m like...taking it to far and hurting you or something.”

“Or if I’m shoving my hands down your pants and you really wanna learn more about midichlorians or whatever.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“What about…’lycanthropy’?”

“Oh ha ha. We could always use your first name.”

“Oh yeah, and I could always never touch your dick ever again.”

“Geez, alright,” Scott chuckled, “What about ‘anchor’?”

“Hmm,” Stiles squinted an eye, “I mean, it’s not something that comes up in, like, our typical conversations, it doesn’t really sound like any other word, and - if you really stretch the logic - it could be a euphemism for dick. Works for me.”

“Alright, cool,” Scott leaned over to place a quick peck on Stiles’s lips, “So that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Stiles reached over to clasp Scott’s hand, “I want us to be good. Like, I mean, we’re both  _ good _ , but like, I want us to be really good. I kinda like you, after all.”

“Well, that’s awesome, because I kinda like you, too. Idiot.”

Scott twisted so he could lie across Stiles, his arm draped across his torso. He nuzzled into Stiles’s chest, revelling in their combined scents. When Stiles started stroking his long fingers through his hair, Scott felt himself dozing off.

“Hey dude,” Stiles interrupted the reverie, “Wasn’t your chest like, covered in come. That you’re now rubbing on my chest?”

Scott nuzzled closer, “Oh yeah.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Mmhmm, but I’m your dick. Well. your other dick.”

“Whatever. It’s going to be so gross showering later,” Stiles murmured.

“Yeah, later. For now, we sleep and I snuggle you and, coincidentally, get my come all over you.”

Stiles sighed and started stroking Scott’s hair again, “That sounds great.”


End file.
